Silly lovers
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Cuando te percatas de que la persona que quieres comienza a distanciarse de ti ¿qué se supone que debes hacer? ¿Por qué ese molesto pensamiento de "Nada es para siempre" tiene que llegar en el momento menos oportuno? / One-shot


Hola a todo el mundo~ o/

Les traigo mi primer y tal vez único fanfic de KnB x'D Lo hice con mucho amor al arte(?), espero les guste~

 **-x-**

 **Silly Lovers**

– ¡Aominecchi, comamos juntos!

–Hoy no, Kise. –Respondió alborotando su cabello, para después despedirse al tiempo que tomaba un camino diferente.

Kise lo observó hasta perderlo de vista, en ningún momento se había girado a verlo. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente Aomine se la pasaba en la Luna, si bien no podían verse tan seguido debido a que estaban próximos los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, nunca lo había sentido tan distante.

No pudo evitar sentir tristeza por ese hecho. Él mismo se sentía muy presionado por los estudios y tener la responsabilidad de ser el capitán del equipo de básquet en su último año.

– ¿Ni un beso de despedida pudo darme? –Soltó al aire, sin preocuparse en ocultar su fastidio.

El camino a su casa le pareció más largo de lo usual. En serio esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con él aquella tarde. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los "Perdona Kise", "Te lo compensaré luego", "Tal vez otro día" que le respondía su novio. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Aomine no tenía la culpa y lo sabía. Deseaba que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos tanto como él, algunas veces se lo decía –o daba a entender, mejor dicho–, fue por eso que decidieron encontrarse después de la escuela para regresar a casa, aunque tuvieran que separarse a medio camino.

–Quizá Kurokocchi quiera salir. –Cambió su rumbo hacia la zona de comida, Kuroko nunca le negaba una malteada. Sacó su teléfono y le llamó.

– ¿Si? –Respondieron casi de inmediato al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Quieres ir por algo de-...?

–Lo siento Kise –interrumpió – tengo mucha tarea.

–Comprendo... –Forzó una sonrisa, después de todo era el único que no estaba tan ocupado. Tras despedirse con la promesa de salir otro día, Kise optó por ir solo.

Caminó sin prisa por las calles, pensando que hubiera sido mejor idea dejar su mochila en casa, pues le molestaba andar con ella de un lado a otro. La idea de la malteada se disolvió al pasar por un parque, donde se veían dos grupos de niños jugando básquet. Se sonrió al recordar sus días en Teiko, estaba feliz de que todo volviera a ser como antes –tal vez mejor– con sus excompañeros. Se acercó a una de las tantas bancas del parque y se dejó caer sobre ella; a pesar de los niños jugando, había un ambiente tranquilo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando de la suave brisa.

– ¡Hey, Tetsu!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer es voz, buscó con la vista de dónde había provenido. En el camino detrás de la cancha de básquet se encontraba Aomine y llegando, un poco agitado, Kuroko, quien al parecer le pedía disculpas, seguramente por llegar retrasado. Kise se sintió extraño por la escena, cuando reaccionó ya los había perdido de vista.

No estaba molesto por el hecho de que salieran, ni siquiera estaba molesto, tal vez _sorprendido_ era la palabra que mejor lo describiría. Usualmente sabía, por uno u otro, que saldrían juntos, aunque no era una regla. No tenía problema con ello porque sabía que no había porqué tenerlo. Por Dios, Aomine era su pareja desde hacía casi dos años y Kuroko el mejor amigo de ambos, sería estúpido, y por demás ilógico, que pensara mal de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando se vieron al otro día, no le mencionó nada de su salida con Kuroko. Incluso Kise le comentó que éste rechazó su invitación por tener tarea pendiente. Aomine se mostró indiferente al asunto, tal vez más de lo que Kise esperaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, se detuvieron por un momento. Aomine extendió la mano hacia el rubio y apartó un mechón de su cabello con suavidad, acomodándolo tras su oreja. Kise cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Kise recargó la frente sobre el hombro contrario y suspiró antes de responder.

–Me fue mal en mi examen de historia.

–Que novedad. –Bromeó, sabiendo que no era esa la verdadera razón. Ya se lo sacaría después. –Te ayudaría, pero...

–Eres peor que yo en eso. –Aomine se sintió algo aliviado al ver la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó. –Corre, o llegarás tarde a casa. –Kise le dio un corto beso y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

–Como si alguna vez llegara temprano. –Aomine lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran.

–Alguien nos verá. –Dijo mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Aomine en un intento por separarse.

–Ve cuánto me importa. –Lo abrazó por la cintura para impedirle alejarse y posó sus labios contra los de Kise, sintiendo una opresión en sus hombros.

Ese día no hubo invitación que pudiera rechazar, pensó que, por tener _demasiado tiempo libre_ , se le habían juntado los deberes al modelo. Pero no se tragaba el cuento de traer esa cara por un examen, no es que no fuera importante, sino que lo conocía. Esa cara era de tristeza.

Aomine pensó mil y un cosas, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente tonto como para darse cuenta que era por su culpa.

Por las siguientes semanas, Kise dejó de insistirle para salir. Seguía algo desganado, atribuyéndoselo a los últimos entrenamientos. Cuando se separaba de Aomine se debatía entre llegar a dormir a su casa o vagar por unas horas. Tampoco se había molestado en llamar a alguien más para salir, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta de la mayoría: No.

Pero tenía más razones que solo el seguro rechazo de su parte. Los días que terminaba en aquel parque, donde encontró a Aomine y Kuroko la primera vez, siempre se topaba con la misma escena, a veces con Kuroko, otras más con Akashi, se sorprendió de encontrarse en al menos una ocasión con Murazakibara y Midorima conversando mientras caminaban. Al principio pensó que tal vez no se percataban de su presencia ¿pero que ninguno de ellos lo hiciera?

–Todos tienen tiempo, pero no para mí. –Bufó de regreso a su casa. Se había sentido fuera de lugar antes, pero ésto ya era otro nivel.

El siguiente día se había sentido muy ansioso durante las clases, esperando que éstas se pasaran rápidamente para poder ver a Aomine.

Al sonar el timbre, indicando el final de las clases, corrió hasta la salida, agradeciendo que el entrenador les había dado el día libre a última hora. Tal vez podría ir hasta Too para encontrarse con Aomine en lugar de la parada del autobús, que se había convertido en su punto de encuentro. Necesitaba preguntarle por sus salidas con los demás, seguramente se enojaría al pensar que lo había estado siguiendo ¡pero nunca lo había hecho! ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo encontraría en aquel parque cualquier día que fuese?

Apretó los labios. Solo quería saber por qué no se lo había contado.

Ya casi llegaba a Too, sólo doblar la esquina y le llamaría para darle la sorpresa.

–Daiki, ya estamos aquí.

Se detuvo al reconocer la voz de Akashi, seguida de la de Midorima, diciendo que más le valía no tardar. Se recargó en la pared, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago de imaginar si lo viera Akashi, seguramente terminaría sacándole todo. Si Aomine se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, para su excapitán sería un juego de niños.

– ¿Has encontrado algo?

–Podría ser, quien tiene que darle el visto bueno es Daiki. Pero confío en que no tendrá problema.

– ¿Ya se lo ha dicho a Kise?

El mencionado sintió curiosidad, así que en vez de dar la vuelta y huir de ahí, se quedó quieto, cuidando no hacerse notar.

–Parece que no ha encontrado el momento, Tetsuya ha estado hablando con él para aconsejarle. Para serte sincero, no me imaginé que quisiera mudarse después de la graduación.

–Estoy en las mismas. Me sorprendió que nos pidiera ayuda para encontrar un buen lugar.

–No es muy propio de él pedir algo, pero ya que lo hizo, no podemos negarnos.

Escuchó que comenzaban a andar, seguido de un saludo a lo lejos, perteneciente a Aomine.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, sin querer creer lo que había escuchado. En ese instante timbró su celular, por el tono supo que era un mensaje del moreno. Cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar sonreír con un deje de tristeza: _"Hoy no podré regresar contigo, disculpa"_. Escribió su respuesta y se cruzó de brazos después de enviarla.

 _"Quería darte una sorpresa"._

Pensaba esperarlo ahí, que le explicara la conversación que habían tenido Akashi y Midorima, preguntarle cuándo pensaba decirle. De por sí era difícil que se vieran ¿a dónde tenía planeado mudarse? Esas y muchas cosas más pasaban por su mente, pero al momento de escucharlo a él y los otros dos más cerca, le dio el impulso de echarse a correr.

– ¿Kise? –Soltó Midorima al notar al rubio alejándose.

–Mierda. –Aomine no dudó en ir tras él. Akashi le mencionó que estuvieron hablando de él mientras lo esperaban. Pedía porque Kise se hubiera enojado por plantarlo y no porque los había escuchado.

–Sabías que estaba ahí. –Midorima frunció el ceño.

–Si seguía así, se lo diría hasta la graduación. Iba a terminar siendo una molestia para todos el seguir callados, y por como es Ryouta, mientras antes hablen, mejor. –Akashi no intentó ocultar una sonrisa victoriosa. –Será mejor avisar a los demás que se terminó.

Las universidades que ambos querían estaban en Tokio, el problema era que estaban muy distanciadas y no habría forma de verse entre semana. Hoy en día había mil maneras de mantenerse en contacto, si querían verse hasta una video llamada bastaba pero, Aomine sabía que Kise terminaría aburriéndose de eso.

Como cualquier pareja, habían tenido sus peleas, y siempre eran por esa razón, no importaba si hablaban diario o se mandaran cien mensajes, nunca era suficiente. Aomine no era mucho de palabras, Kise le decía que sonaba muy cortante cuando hablaban por esos medios, por lo que le era más difícil mantenerlo contento en los períodos sin verse. Llegaba a comportarse como un estúpido, diciendo que si no le gustaba como era, había diez mil idiotas que le darían la pata por solo hablarles bonito. Pero Kise no es de los que se dejan ofender, por lo que sus peleas duraban más de lo que le gustaría a ambos.

Sí, Kise podía estar con quien quisiera, había tanto chicas como chicos soñando tener una oportunidad, pero estaba con él. Ni por error habían hablado sobre terminar o darse un tiempo; por muy enojados que estuvieran, eran conscientes de que solo insinuar algo así, era cagarla en grande.

Aomine recordaba todo eso mientras corría tras Kise, llamándole una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se detuvo. Lo tomó por el hombro, ambos respiraban agitados por la carrera, cuando recuperó el aliento se colocó frente a Kise, éste se mantuvo cabizbajo, intentando recuperarse también.

– ¿Por qué corriste?

– ¿Por qué crees? –Respondió cortante, sin mirarlo aún.

–Te lo iba a contar cuando fuera casi seguro. –Colocó una mano en su frente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que venía.

– ¿Sabes cómo me siento por ser el único que no tenía ni idea? –Entonces levantó la mirada, encontrándose con que Aomine tenía la suya hacia alguna parte del concreto. –Si creíste que me iba a enojar, eres un idiota. Pude haberte ayudado a buscar junto los demás.

–No fue por eso. –Kise se crispó ante la repentina mirada de Aomine, cargada de una seriedad _nada_ normal en él. –Tetsu me va a matar por no decirlo como se debe.

Una fugaz idea se cruzó por la cabeza del rubio, provocándole una punzada en el pecho.

Aomine suspiró.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Me pones de nervios. –Tomó a Kise por la muñeca y lo jaló para hacer que se recargara en su pecho. –Donde me entere que pensaste siquiera por tres segundos que estaba a punto de terminar contigo, te mataré.

– ¿Entonces... Qué...? –Kise estaba notablemente confundido por lo que dijo. Entonces sintió la otra mano de Aomine en su nuca, enredando los dedos en varios mechones de su cabello.

–Entonces sí lo pensaste. Eres un estúpido. –Rio, acercándose a su oído. –Iba a ser seguro hasta después de decírtelo. Te iba a pedir que viviéramos juntos.

–Y tú eres un imbécil. –Fue lo más que pudo decir antes de que se le fuera la voz.

–Lo tomaré como un "Sí".

Poco duró el encanto, pues Kise lo había pisado con fuerza, casi de la nada. En ese momento agradeció porque esa calle no era tan transitada. Apenas se recuperó de la impresión, se puso a gritarle como loco hasta de lo que se iba a morir por hacer que se preocupara todo éste tiempo, tomándolo por la camisa y sacudiéndolo cada dos insultos.

Definitivamente, prefería mil veces soportar sus tonterías en persona que a través de una pantalla. Además de que era más fácil callarlo.

–Suficiente. –Tomó su enfadado rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Kise no se resistió en absoluto, casi enseguida ya tenía rodeado a Aomine por el cuello.

Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, no cambiaría a ese idiota por ninguno de los diez mil que siempre le echaba en cara. De vez en cuando, seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que Aomine lo soportara cuando ni él mismo era capaz de hacerlo.

Mordió el labio contrario.

– ¡Tch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

El rubio sonrió sinceramente, rozando el labio del más alto con su pulgar.

–Porque te quiero.

 **-x-**

Si me falló alguna palabra, frase, coherencia(?) u alguna otra cosa, les pido una disculpa m(_ _)m pero o lo revisaba justo ahora y lo subía, o simplemente iba a borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra orz

No sé hace cuánto escribí ésto, lo único que puedo asegurar es que ya había terminado el manga xD si está muy cliché pues... Ni pedo, me gustan los clichés así de chotos x'D

Nota: Según recuerdo, éste fic iba a ser un regalo pero no tengo idea de si lo entregué o no, así que:

 _Amoracchi, si llegas a ver ésto ¡Feliz Aniversario! (?)_


End file.
